


Punishment

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ed’s being punished. <br/>Disclaimer: Just not mine, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Edward gritted his teeth, glaring at the blackboard. He’d covered half of it already with the words _I will not argue with the teacher._ Like it would really make a difference. She was wrong, he could’ve proven it, but he didn’t have the old man’s book with him today. 

“Ed,” Winry whined from the doorway. “How much longer are you going to be?” 

He flashed his teeth at her over his shoulder. “I have to cover this whole dumb board!” Waving his chalk-dusted hand at the blackboard, he snapped, “How long did it take me to fill up that part up?” 

Alphonse glanced up from the book he was reading. “An hour and five minutes,” he said, looking at the clock. 

“So, another hour and five minutes.” Edward sneered at Winry before dragging a chair over so he could stand on it to reach the top of the board. The squeal of the chair’s wooden legs over the floor made him clench his teeth tighter. It was almost as bad as someone scratching fingernails over the chalkboard. He didn’t have to look over at Winry or Alphonse to know they were both wincing.

It wasn’t much, but it almost made having to write the lines worthwhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Marlex: _any, any, forced to write lines_


End file.
